Hoje
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Hoje me lançarei na escuridão, Uru... Assim que acordar vou renegar a minha covardia e lhe dizer tudo o que guardo há anos. Sem medo ou receios. Por inteiro, como você merece." - The GazettE - YAOI - AxU


**Disclaimer**: Não, eles não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem eu teria grana. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Hoje me lançarei na escuridão, Uru... Assim que acordar vou renegar a minha covardia e lhe dizer tudo o que guardo há anos. Sem medo ou receios. Por inteiro, como você merece." - The GazettE - AxU - YAOI

**Notas:** Esta história foi postada originalmente no Nyah Fanfiction em 01/11/2008. Estou postando aqui porque o regulamento passou a proibir histórias com pessoas reais, incluindo bandas.

* * *

**HOJE**

**Oneshot**

É... o sol já está se pondo... já é quase noite. Normalmente eu acenderia a luz, mas hoje não pretendo fazê-lo. Não que eu não queira acender a luz e prefira ficar no escuro. Na verdade eu odeio ficar no escuro. Mas hoje vou suportar, tudo porque tenho um bom motivo.

Por você, Kouyou. Você precisa disso, e se é por você, vai valer a pena.

Você está no meu quarto, dormindo. Mais por imposição minha do que por vontade própria. Você não queria vir comigo e eu o trouxe. Não queria dormir, mas está dormindo agora. Quando acordar, não vai querer comer, mas vai ser uma questão de tempo. Eu o farei comer tudo, sem deixar uma migalha sequer. Se eu normalmente não resisto ao biquinho que você faz quando está irritado, hoje devo resistir com todas as minhas forças. Preciso ser imune a você por pelo menos alguns dias. Não posso me deixar levar, mas sei que vai me entender. Afinal faço isso pro seu bem.

Como você pôde achar que eu te deixaria voltar sozinho pro seu apartamento desse jeito? Nunca! Não sabendo que está com febre, que está fraco... não depois daquele desmaio na PSC logo no fim do ensaio. Acha mesmo que eu me arriscaria a te deixar sem socorro caso acontecesse de novo?

Os médicos disseram que era uma queda de pressão, provavelmente cansaço já que trabalhamos muito. Fiquei aliviado porque confesso que os meus pensamentos foram os piores possíveis. Agora, te obrigo a seguir as recomendações que lhe passaram: descanso e alimentação.

Estou por perto, vigiando cada movimento de sua parte, frustrando qualquer tentativa sua de ir embora. Prometi a mim mesmo que ia cuidar de você, e não pretendo quebrar minha promessa. Estou preocupado com sua saúde... e sei que é a melhor oportunidade que tenho pra estar ao seu lado e dizer tudo o que preciso.

Estou aqui, sentado no chão, bem do seu lado. Acabei de sair da cozinha onde já cuidei de deixar algo pronto pra que possa comer quando acordar. Acabei de ver se ainda está com febre. Sua pele ainda está quente, mas nada parecido com a febre que estava quando te trouxe. Isso me deixou um pouco mais tranqüilo, confesso, mas não tanto. Te ver desse jeito me faz lembrar que você não é imortal.

Eu já ia sar do quarto, mas quando te vi, adormecido, todo encolhido e enrolado nos cobertores acabei não resistindo. Ainda posso vê-lo perfeitamente mesmo que a luz do sol seja escassa: seu rosto está escondido debaixo da sua franja loura. Parece tranqüilo, frágil. Uma criança indefesa. Está imóvel. De você ouço apenas o som suave de sua respiração leve. Acabo não resistindo, faço um carinho em seu rosto. Algo rápido, um gesto furtivo de minha parte. Logo percebo que você se agitou um pouco e me assusto. Hesito, afasto minha mão porque não quero que perceba o meu gesto, minha proximidade. Eu não queria que soubesse o que eu sentia.

Sinto por você algo que não posso definir, que não entendo. Está fora do alcance da minha compreensão e transcendem os meus próprios limites. Tenho medo de descobrir, ou de admitir o que seja.

Não sei se sabe, mas as vezes me perco quando olho pra você. Sou hipnotizado por seus olhos penetrantes, seu rosto de anjo, seu sorriso sincero, por seu rosto em transe enquanto seus dedos executam solos inacreditáveis de sua guitarra, como se fosse transportado para um mundo distante e particular, onde ninguém mais poderia te alcançar.

Quando te vejo sorrindo, me sinto renascer. Quando ouço sua voz, me sinto seguro.

Sim, eu te amo. Amo, mas tenho medo desse amor. Medo por você, por mim e por tudo o mais. Dizem que amar é como tatear em meio a escuridão. Tenho medo do que isso signifique, do que pode acontecer. Você sabe que gosto de saber o que está acontecendo, que quero ter clareza do que faço. E amar não significa clareza.

Tenho medo daquilo que é mais forte que eu e o amor que sinto é muito maior que isso. Tenho medo de me lançar à escuridão por vontade própria, embora eu queira isso mais do que tudo em minha vida. Eu tenho medo de me deixar levar por minhas vontades.

Quero beijar seus lábios bem desenhados, te aquecer com o calor dos meus braços, sussurrar palavras doces em seu ouvido, ter seu pranto, seu sorriso, sua música, seus medos e sentimentos todos pra mim. Quero poder amá-lo por inteiro, sem temor, sem segredos. Quero dizer "eu te amo" de peito aberto.

Eu te amo mais que tudo, Kouyou... mais que a mim mesmo. E para te proteger da minha covardia escondi o que sinto. Não sei a razão disso, mas sei que agora depende apenas de mim deixar de me contentar com palavras amenas e querer mais que sua amizade e fazer com que as coisas aconteçam.

Sei que te feri quando você quis mais do que uma atração carnal. Sei que eu não mereço alguém tão bom quanto você.

Você merece mais que um amor platônico e a minha covardia. Sei que espera apenas um passo meu. Sei que me entende e espera uma prova de que meus sentimentos não são mal entendidos. Quando olho pros seus olhos vejo expectativa, mágoa, resignação... paciência. Sei que me espera, mas não vai ser assim pra sempre. Foi por isso que eu decidi: a sua espera não vai ser em vão.

Hoje me lançarei na escuridão, Uru... Assim que acordar vou renegar a minha covardia e lhe dizer tudo o que guardo há anos. Sem medo ou receios. Por inteiro, como você merece. Assim que acordar eu serei tudo aquilo que quis ser: apenas seu.

Até o seu despertar, vigio seu sono como se fosse o de uma criança. Faço um carinho, admiro seu rosto delicado, cuido de você com todo o amor que quero finalmente revelar. Espero conseguir lhe dizer as palavras certas sem hesitar, sem chorar... mas isso é uma coisa fora do meu controle.

Já me preparo pra tatear no escuro, fingindo não querer enxergar tudo com clareza e aceitando que este é o preço a pagar pelo amor que busco.

Hoje a coragem virá e me fará pronunciar as palavras que há tanto tempo quero dizer, sem que elas morram nos meus lábios em tons de voz inaudíveis.

– _Ai shiteru_, _Kou. Itsumademo aisuru._

**Fim**


End file.
